The present invention relates to a dispensing head configured to engage a bottle, a tube, or any other type of packaging on which a dispensing element, such as a hand-actuated pump, is mounted.
A dispensing head of this kind is particularly suited to dispense cosmetic, pharmaceutical, or dermo-pharmaceutical products. Such products often are in the form of a milk, a cream, a paste or a gel. However, a variety of other products also may be dispensed with the inventive dispensing head.
Products to be dispensed using a dispensing head commonly are stored in a bottle or other like container, preferably made of thermoplastic or glass, or other similar material. The dispensing head generally includes: a) a body configured for mounting the head on a container containing a product to be dispensed; b) a push-button that is movable with respect to the body so as to allow a dispensing element surmounting the container to be actuated, the push-button having an outlet orifice in communication with the dispensing element so as to deliver a dose of product through the outlet orifice in response to an actuating command exerted on the push-button when the head is in the dispensing position; and c) a mechanism borne by the body so as to cover the outlet orifice when the dispensing head is in a storage position. A removable cap also may be provided to at least partially cover the head.
There exist several problems with these dispensing assemblies. A first problem is associated with the fact that the covering mechanism covers the orifice in a way that is not always satisfactory since a minimal distance often is left between the covering mechanism and the outlet orifice. The distance separating these two portions causes any of the product remaining near the outlet orifice to dry out and/or oxidize. Such drying out and oxidation may make the device difficult to use after a lengthy period of non-use. For example, the product may clog the outlet orifice. Furthermore, oxidized products often take on a color that is not very attractive. Solutions that are both complex and expensive have been conceived of for solving this problem, yet have never enjoyed success because of their complexity and expensiveness.
Another problem that arises is associated with the mounting of a cap or stopper on such a dispensing head. Typically, there are three types of stoppers: screw-on stoppers, clip-on stoppers, and sliding stoppers. In general, these stoppers are obtained by molding, and generally exhibit undercut portions which, in order to release them from the mold, require either tearing (which is harmful both to the aesthetics and to the robustness of attachment) or the use of a mold of the slide-mold type comprising two parts which move aside before the mold is opened. A mold of this latter kind, however, is more expensive than a simple opening mold. Alternatively, it is possible to provide a mold which unscrews, so as to release the screw thread from the mold.
It also has been proposed for a lid or cap to be retained on a container by means of a system of protuberances formed on the neck of the container, which engage with one or more corresponding members formed on an interior surface of the lid so as to clamp the lid on the container. The container is opened by causing the corresponding member (or members) to pass over the crest of the protuberances by rotating the lid relative to the container in the same direction as the direction of closure.
Thus, one of the objects of the invention is to provide a dispensing head of the aforementioned kind which includes a system for mounting a cap or lid over the dispensing head, that is preferably reliable, economical to produce, and aesthetically attractive. Preferably, the cap or lid should allow the outlet orifice to be covered effectively when the dispensing head is in the storage position, and should do so without adding appreciably to the cost.
It should be understood that the invention could be practiced without performing one or more of the preferred objects and/or advantages described above. Other objects will become apparent from the detailed description which follows.
To achieve these and other advantages, and in accordance with the purposes of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention includes a dispensing head for dispensing a product from a container including a dispensing element. The dispensing head includes a body, and an actuator configured to move with respect to the body so as to actuate the dispensing element on the container. The actuator includes an outlet configured to be placed in flow communication with the dispensing element so as to deliver a dose of product through the outlet when the actuator is actuated. A cover element is disposed on the body, the cover element being configured to selectively cover the outlet. A cap is configured to be removably positioned on the body. The cap cooperates with the cover element to retain the cap on the body.
In the preferred embodiment, the cover element performs two functions: first, it covers the outlet of the actuator, and second, it assists in retaining the cap on the body. The functions of such a dispensing head are thus multiplied without increasing its cost in any appreciable way. Preferably, a mechanism disposed on the cap assists in retaining the cap on the body and also improves the leaktightness of the closure of the outlet by the cover element.
Preferably, the dispensing head may be placed in a storage position or a dispensing position. In a preferred embodiment, a change in position is achieved by rotating the actuator with respect to the body. Such movement may be achieved by a rotation which may be of the order of, for example, a quarter of a turn, or more.
As a preference, a locking mechanism may be provided for preventing the dispensing element from being actuated when the actuator is in the storage position. Such a mechanism may comprise, for example, a lug borne by the actuator. Such a lug may be brought to face a groove made in the body depending on the angular position of the body with respect to the actuator, or vice versa. The angular alignment of the groove and the lug makes it possible for the actuator to be actuated.
As a preference, one of the cover element and a portion of the cap forms at least one ramp extending in a radial direction with respect to the body, while the other of the cover element and the portion of the cap has a profile capable, in response to a rotation of the cap with respect to the body, of coming into engagement with the ramp (or ramps) so as to exert a force which retains the cap onto the body, this force being exerted in at least one radial direction. Thus, the removable cap is retained on the body. The resulting force on the cover element urges it toward the outlet of the actuator, thus appreciably improving the leaktightness of the contact between the cover element and the outlet.
According to one preferred embodiment, the ramp is provided on a finger forming the cover element. In the storage position, the outlet is sealed by a free end of the finger when the free end is urged in the direction of the outlet by placing the cap in engagement with the ramp provided on the finger. The presence of the ramp between the body and the free end of the finger enables the outlet to be radially offset from the lateral surface of the actuator, thus limiting the risk of product running along the dispensing head and onto the container on which the head is mounted.
The portion of the cap may include at least one protrusion member, such as a fin, formed on the interior surface of a lateral skirt of the cap and extending radially into said cap. Preferably, several fins are distributed uniformly over the interior surface. The presence of a plurality of fins facilitates retention of the cap on the body, by reducing the angular travel through which the cap can be turned with respect to the dispensing head in order to bring one of the fins into engagement with the finger forming the ramp.
According to another aspect of the invention, a dispenser is provided for packaging a product, particularly a cosmetic product. The dispenser is equipped with a dispensing head according to the invention.
The dispenser preferably includes a container and a dispensing element selected from a pump or a valve, or other suitable like dispensing elements, with the pump being the preferred embodiment.
The container may include a bottle, a tube, or a device for the extemporaneous mixing of at least two basic compositions. Typically, a device of this kind for the extemporaneous mixing of two basic compositions is formed of two or more volumes separately containing two or more basic compositions which are not to be mixed until the time of their use. The volumes are preferably separated by sealing means which can be removed at the time the device is first used. Packaging of this kind is particularly suitable for mixtures of the type involving vitamin C or the like, in combination with another composition in the presence of which the vitamin is not stable.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of storing a product in a container includes providing a dispenser including a container, a dispensing element, and the dispensing head according to the invention. A cap is placed on the body such that the cap cooperates with the cover element to force the cover element toward the outlet to thereby cover the outlet with the cover element. Optionally, this cooperation also retains the cap on the body.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a dispensing head for dispensing product from a container includes a body configured to be associated with a container containing a product to be dispensed. A portion of the dispensing head defines an outlet and an actuator on the body is configured to be actuated to provide flow of the product through the outlet. A cover element also is provided and is configured to engage with a cap configured for removable positioning over at least a portion of the actuator. The engagement of the cover element and the cap causes the closure element to sealingly cover the outlet. In addition, this engagement preferably retains the cap on the body.
Another aspect according to the present invention includes a dispenser comprising a container configured to contain a product to be dispensed, a dispensing element on the container, and a dispensing head. The dispensing head includes a body configured to be associated with the container containing a product to be dispensed. A portion of the dispensing head defines an outlet and an actuator on the body is configured to be actuated to provide flow of the product through the outlet. A cover element also is provided and is configured to engage with a cap configured for removable positioning over at least a portion of the actuator. The engagement of the cover element causes the closure element to sealingly cover the outlet. Preferably, this engagement also retains the cap on the body.
Yet another aspect of the present invention includes a method for storing a product in a dispenser, including positioning a cap over a portion of the dispensing head such that the cap and the cover element are not engaged with each other and rotating the cap in a first direction relative to the portion of the dispensing head to engage the cap and the cover element and thereby cause the cover element to seal the outlet.
In an even further aspect of the invention, a cap is configured to cooperate with the cover element to force the cover element toward the outlet and thereby sealingly cover the outlet with the cover element.
Besides the structural and procedural arrangements set forth above, the invention could include a number of other arrangements, such as those explained hereinafter. It is to be understood that both the foregoing description and the following description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.